Revelations, Reactions, and Other Temporal Ramblin
by Daelena
Summary: When Jack and Ianto reveal that they're having another baby, the TARDIS crew gives a mixed bag of reactions. Ianto/Jack. Sixty-sixth in the "Immortal Janto" series.


Revelations, Reactions, and Other Temporal Ramblings

_Disclaimer__: I do not own a thing here._

_Summary__: When Jack and Ianto reveal that they're having another baby, the TARDIS crew gives a mixed bag of reactions. Ianto/Jack. Sixty-sixth in the "Immortal Janto" series._

_I have to say, I love the feedback that I got from everyone about the last story. Wow! I'm glad that everyone liked it and "A Small Surprise" is now the highest reviewed story of the "Immortal Janto" series. Thank you all._

_Anyway, this is a plot-bunny follow-up to the last story, in which more humor occurs. I mean, after the last story, don't you want to see how everyone reacts to the news?_

The TARDIS had been the first one to know that Jack was pregnant again. As Jack had told Ianto later, she had been the one to confirm that he was, indeed, pregnant, so it wasn't a big surprise for the old girl. In retrospect, her silence to the rest of the odd crew aboard, especially the Doctor, was somewhat surprising. Ianto, like Jack, was grateful that she didn't ruin the surprise for them.

Donna was the first of the Time Lord/human occupants to figure out that Jack was pregnant. Her memory was unfailingly good and she had also had children of her own, so she recognized the signs easily. She was extremely happy that they were having another child, though she did warn them that the Doctor would have a few words on the matter.

And she was right.

The Doctor was happy that they were having another baby, but he confessed that he was worried that they were bringing another immortal into the universe. Based on previous experience with Annabelle, it was safe to say that this child would be immortal as well – or at least something akin to immortality. Annabelle's immortality, as they had discovered over the year, made her like a Time Lord, though, instead of regenerating every time she incurred a potentially mortal injury, she would simply heal. Eventually, she would die, they all knew, but that day was many a millennia away.

The twins, unlike their father, were so excited about the prospect of having another cousin. S.J. already offered to baby-sit for them. She was good with kids. Geoff promised a whole slew of toys for the baby, complete with a few Time Lord originals that even Annabelle hadn't had access to, when she was a child. This baby was going to be so spoiled, especially if Annabelle was on board.

But that left Annabelle and Andy to bring up to speed.

It was over a quiet family dinner that they broke the news.

Annabelle was, quite understandably, extraordinarily excited about the prospect of being a big sister. She immediately launched into all of the expected questions. Jack answered her indulgently, smiling the entire time.

Ianto observed Andy meanwhile.

The blond Welshman was silent. He was processing, that much was obvious. Andy always got quiet when he was mulling over something strange.

By this point, he knew better than to force Andy into reacting and responding before he was ready. Andy was handling all of the oddity of the universe with great aplomb and this was just one more thing – except that it hit very close to home, given that it involved himself and Jack.

And Annabelle too, since it would be her younger sibling who was coming into the universe.

As Ianto opened his mouth to try and console Andy, the former Cardiff policeman surprised him once again. He looked between the pair of them and grinned brightly.

"Congratulations, you two," he said, "it's about time Annabelle had a baby sibling."

Ianto looked from Andy to Jack to Annabelle. Like him, they were both floored by the sheer excitement in Andy's voice.

Once again, Andy Davidson proved that he belonged in this lifestyle.

Jack grinned. "You do realize that this means that you're signing yourself for baby-sitting, right, Andy?" he asked, good-natured humor lacing his voice.

Andy shrugged. A smirk crossed his lips, the kind of smirk that Ianto figured would _never_ have crossed the man's face before he was exposed to the spooky-do world of Torchwood and the Doctor – and started dating Annabelle, for that matter. He was planning something and Ianto didn't know whether he should be worried, nervous, or excited at the prospect from his daughter's boyfriend.

"I figured so much," the blond said in an even tone, taking Annabelle's hand in his own. "I expect that you'll do the same for Annabelle and I for ours."

His jaw dropped.

"What?" Ianto and Jack said together.

Their tones were ice and fire, barely contained rage and straight-up concern. The fact that neither Annabelle nor Andy had changed their facial expressions was enough to make Ianto abot ready to have some pretty serious words with Andy.

But, as the words processed, the two started to snigger and the whole façade came crumbling down.

"Got'cha!" Annabelle near-cackled.

Relief lanced through Ianto's stomach. Jack relaxed quite noticeably at Ianto's side. They leaned into one another, both so happy at the laughter that Annabelle and Andy were sharing.

"Your faces were priceless," Andy agreed, his eyes twinkling with a significant amount of mirth. "The TARDIS probably has it recorded."

Jack scoffed. "Be glad that I'm pregnant," he warned, with a bit of a grin, "or there would be hell to pay for springing that one on us with no warning."

Oh yes, there was a deadly threat there.

For all of his openness, Jack really was a _tiny_ bit of a traditionalist when it came to these kinds of things. Ianto could not fault him for that one.

So, instead, he grinned widely at Annabelle and Andy and, in a totally straight face, told them, "Jack might be pregnant, but you do realize that I'm not."

And an "oh shit" look crossed both of their faces.

_Well, what did you all think? Did you like it? Please review and let me know! I love your feedback!_

_And I will have the next story up as soon as I can._


End file.
